Friends and Enemies
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: Seraphina and Omi are joined by new monks. What adventures will the five monks face as evil begins to emerge? Contains OC's and may contain some bad language. Main pairings: OC/Clay and OC/Chase


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to Christy Hui. I also don't own the characters from the show, I only own my OC's. Oh, and Seraphina belongs to my friend Annabelle, but is used with permission.**

The rain heavily poured down. Two monks were training in the pouring rain. One was a sixteen year old girl named Seraphina Gouviere, the Dragon of Lightning. Her long pink hair blew in the wind and her blue eyes shined with excitement as she tried to copy her fellow monk, Omi Dragon of Water. Omi was a twelve year old boy with yellow skin and black eyes.  
>"Omi. Seraphina. Time to come in, young monks." Their teacher called. He was an old but wise man with no hair, a grey beard and he wore blue and white robes.<br>"But, Master Fung! My Lotus Strike ends an inch to the left." Omi argued.  
>"Yeah, and as Xiaolin Monks we must be perfect." Seraphina agreed with her friend.<br>"I have a surprise for you, Omi. New students." said Master Fung as the monks entered the temple.  
>"New students! But since Seraphina arrived, this hasn't happened," Omi gasped, shocked, "Can I teach them to walk on their fingers? Or how to blend into the shadows? Or how to walk on walls and ceilings too?"<br>"Perhaps, young monk." Fung smiled patiently.

The trio eventually got into a room and saw three other people. The first was a boy around fifteen years old with dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white jumper, green pants and black shoes.  
>"Omi, Seraphina, allow me to introduce Raimundo."<br>"Sup." Raimundo said in a don't-care attitude.  
>"Kimiko." Fung carried on. He gestured to a girl around the same age as Seraphina, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a very colourful outfit, and was chatting on a mobile phone.<br>"He said that?" Kimiko asked into the phone before glancing at Seraphina and Omi. "Hey. No way!" She nodded to them before she continued to talk into the phone.  
>"And Clay." Fung finished. Clay was wearing a traditional cowboy outfit, with a cowboy hat, a bandana and the boots to match. His blonde hair covered one blue eye.<br>"Howdy." Clay smiled at them.  
>"Master. Where are the new students?" Omi asked.<br>"Yeah, these guys don't seem like them." Seraphina agreed.  
>"Right in front of you both." Fung gestured to Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay.<p>

Meanwhile, in a mansion on the outskirts of a major city the youngest Spicer siblings were in their basement. Jack Spicer was an eighteen year old boy with red hair and red eyes. He wore a black lab coat and black trousers with black boots. Jack wore a pair of orange goggles with red swirls on his forehead.

Emily Spicer was a sixteen year old girl with blonde hair in a long plait down her back and red eyes. Emily had the same pattern as her brother on a headband she wore. Jack plotted to rule the world. Emily would go along with her older brother.  
>"I want to rule the whole world! All of it! Not some of it, not just Iceland or Fiji! I want to rule the whole world!" Jack ranted.<br>"Pardon me, sir?" One of his robots interrupted.  
>"What!" Jack glared. "Can't you see I'm on an evil rant here."<br>"Yes sir, but your father sent you a gift from Hong Kong." The robot replied, handing Jack a puzzle box and Emily a gift wrapped up. Emily opened the gift while Jack slowly worked out how to open the puzzle box. The box opened revealing a mask, while Emily took a black dress from the gift wrapped box. She smiled, it was a beautiful dress that reached her kneecaps, with the swirls that she and Jack liked to wear on the sleeves.

"A mask?" Jack scowled. "Lame."  
>"Too bad, loser." Emily grinned at her older brother as she ran upstairs to change into the dress.<br>"Back to world conquest." Jack spoke to himself. Emily came back downstairs wearing the dress only to see a ghost behind her brother. It was purple and its face was the mask Jack had thrown away. Its eyes, the same pattern Emily and Jack wore, seemed to stare at Emily. She stood rooted to the spot as the ghost moved closer to Jack. "Europe might not be a bad place to start… Or is that too obvious?" Jack continued planning, oblivious to the ghost behind him. "Go for the unexpected like Paraguay… or we could go down through Africa, over to South America and…"  
>"Onward to Asia." The ghost continued as she glided right through Jack's body. Emily ran to stand next to Jack.<br>"Spooky ghost lady!" Jack screamed. "Attack!"

The robots shot at the ghost but all they managed to do is hit the wall behind her.  
>"Plans for world conquest?" the ghost asked, "My dear children we have much in common. What are your names?"<br>"E…Emily Spicer."  
>"Jack Spicer. Who are you? What are you?" Jack whimpered slightly.<br>"Me? I am your new best friend."

"Let me get this straight, Wuya. You have no physical form." Jack began.  
>"Very perceptive." Wuya replied.<br>"So you need us to get these Shen Gong Wu things, but here's our question. What do we get out of this?" Jack finished.  
>"Your dreams of world conquest. We shall rule, side by side."<br>"I like where this is going," Jack nodded, "Ok, so once we get all the Shen Gong Wu, then what?"

Meanwhile, back at the Xiaolin Temple, the monks were in a discussion.  
>"The world will be thrown into 10,000 years of darkness," Fung stated ominously, "It is your most solemn duty as Xiaolin Warriors to find all the Shen Gong Wu, before Wuya does."<br>"I have a question. I saw my room and there's no bed, just a mat. What gives?" Raimundo asked. He looked confused as everyone in the room stared at him. "Um… We can talk later." Raimundo decided.

The monks then were led to an ancient scroll that showed a cartoon man, who was using the Shen Gong Wu that revealed itself. The scroll cartoon showed that the Wu, named the Mantis Flip Coin, would allow whoever used it to flip around high.  
>"And so our grand quest begins," Said Omi, "follow me to victory! I have no idea where I'm going…"<br>"Yeah. How do we find the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked Fung.  
>"Dojo," Master Fung addressed a Chinese dragon with green and yellow scales, "You helped Grand Master Dashi hide them."<br>"Yeah but that was a long time ago. You can't possibly expect me to remember…" Dojo was cut off as he began to shake. "This way!"  
>"Right like we're going to take directions from a gecko." Raimundo scoffed.<br>"Gecko!" Dojo sounded offended and grew to a huge dragon. "Don't ever call me a gecko!"  
>"My mistake." Raimundo apologized scared.<p>

An hour later, all the monks were flying on Dojo in search of the Mantis Flip Coin.  
>"Can't believe I went from temple guardian to babysitter in less than a day…" Dojo moaned to himself. Kimiko was showing Omi a game she was playing.<br>"Kimiko, I have never seen such a wondrous device. What is it?" Omi asked his new friend.  
>"It's a game pal. See, I'm making Pochi collect the disks." Kimiko explained. Seraphina rolled her eyes at Omi. Having been trained in the Xiaolin temple since he was a baby, Omi had no idea what technology was.<br>"Wow. How did Pochi get in there?" Omi asked, earning a giggle from Seraphina.  
>"Um, he was born there… Here, try it." Kimiko handed the game device to Omi who happily pressed the button multiple times.<br>"Look, Kimiko, my new little friend cooperates with me as I press the button." Omi smiled proudly. Raimundo smirked to himself as he switched the game console off. Omi began to cry sadly. "My little friend has been taken by the forces of evil!" this made Raimundo laugh happily until Kimiko and Seraphina both punched his arm on either side.  
>"Don't mess with my friend!" Seraphina growled.<br>"Don't mess with the monk!" Kimiko growled at the same time.  
>"Girls you hit hard!" Raimundo glared at the retreating girl and the girl sat at his right.<br>"No worries Omi," Kimiko told the monk as she came back over to him, "the power just got switched off, see?"  
>"Pochi! You have returned! I must remember to honour the power of the off switch." Omi smiled.<p>

The monks eventually landed in a city.  
>"Whoa. A lot has changed in 1500 years." Dojo gasped upon seeing the buses and people going past and all the buildings.<br>"So many people. So many buildings. What is this place?" Omi gasped.  
>"San Francisco." Raimundo grinned.<br>The monks then went looking for the Wu, Dojo knew it was close.  
>"Bow before me, citizens of planet Earth! I now rule you with the Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack Spicer yelled earning a glare from Emily. The monks looked at him confused, just seeing a red haired boy holding an important magical object with a girl around two years younger than him stood next to him.<br>"We rule you!" the girl yelled. "We!"  
>"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes.<br>"Neither of you can rule the world yet. You have but one Shen Gong Wu." Wuya pointed out.  
>"What? How many of them are there?" Emily asked.<br>"Hundreds."  
>"What! You have to get solid and help us out." Jack scowled at the witch.<p>

"Hello friends." Omi came over to them. "That coin is of great mystical importance. May we please have it?"  
>"No way, shorty." Jack laughed. "This Shen Gong Wu is mine!"<br>"How does he know about Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked.  
>"How indeed?" Wuya asked, showing herself before she and Jack and Emily flew away. <p>


End file.
